The Listless 100
by Sugar-Hype-Queen
Summary: Not all drabbles, but generally pretty short. 'Cause I'm such a rebel. Rated for safety, I guess. Themes, KaRe
1. one for a story

**Because I needed something to do while the internet was down. Prompt list -ahem- _borrowed _from the JetZuko LJ Community. I give all due props. **

**-SHQ **

* * *

**94. Advice**

"Don't get your hopes up."

Rei stared blankly at the set of cold blue eyes before him, at a loss. Tala frowned a bit, anxiety hiding on the edge of his indifferent expression.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're-"

"With Kai. Don't get your hopes up." Tala crossed his arms over his chest, looking away. "I know I'm usually a jerk to you, but trust me, allright? I saw how you looked at him, and you're not the first person he'll have turned down. I've seen it first hand, Rei. It's never pretty. You know how bratty he can be."

Understanding spread across the neko-jin's face along with a light russet blush and a Cheshire cat grin.

"Oh, that. Today's our one-month anniversary."

* * *

Comments would be _oh_ so lovely. 


	2. two never told

**80. Think**

He didn't go through life in a daze, a dream, or make believe.

He was a realist, a pragmatist, not an outright pessimist, but it was a temptingly convenient label. Every aspect of his life he thought out, weighed the pros, the cons, how it fit into the big and little picture- but not this.

This was wild, this was some weird and preternatural force of fate fiddling bemusedly with his life like a dog will play with bone, still wet with meat.

This was his blank page, his opportunity to reinvent and rediscover himself, a genesis of his existence within warm, dark flesh, secret, dark gold eyes, and black, black hair. Here there was no thought. Strangely enough, he felt it made more sense than anything else ever had.

* * *

Quick fact: osculation is the scientific word for kissing. -SHQ 


	3. three for silence

**71. Frustration**

* * *

**  
**

**Cannot Display Webpage**

Rei huffed. This wasn't fair! It always worked for everyone else! Even Tyson! He tried again.

**Cannot Display Webpage**

Was it really so much to ask to check his e-mail? Was it? Rei thumped the screen and tried again…to no avail. He looked behind him, where Kai was reading a thick book. Not even looking up. Rei decided to fix that.

"KAIIIII!!!!"

"…?..."

"The computer's being a bastard. Fix it!"

"…And if I don't want to?"

"I'll tell Hiro that you're being a bastard and he'll beat you up."

"…Move over."

* * *

Kiva is a really cool name. -SHQ 


	4. four all gold

**61. Close**

* * *

Night has fallen, and everyone in the plane is asleep. Except Kai. The soft sounds of sleepy grunts of sleeping people go unnoticed by him. He's preoccupied, thinking about nothing in particular.

Beside him, his teammate shifts uncomfortably. He glances at him. Asleep, the light tawny skin and black swathes of hair seemed so touchable, so within reach... Somehow he is farther from sleep than he was just a few moments ago, with an odd feeling twisting about inside of him. Rei shifts again.

Later Kai will blame lack of sleep, but right now it is perfectly acceptable take Rei's arm and pull him snugly against his side, and lightly, lightly, _lightly_ pet his hair.

Just so he can sleep, because it's his responsibility as the team captain.

Rei shifts once more, shifting himself even closer to Kai.

* * *

So I really like Luke Chueh's art. And popcorn. -SHQ 


	5. these are my stories

**33. Sweet**

* * *

When Kai arrived in China, he wasn't surprised to find that there, too, was it against the pervading ideal of masculinity to favor sweet things, like ice cream or candy. It would be something interesting to write about one day, maybe. Provided his publisher didn't kill him first.

He mulled this over while sipping the warm remains of his tea, the specialty of the small café he was currently. It was bitter.

"I take it you're not one for sweet things?"

Kai looked up, surprised both at the perfect English and the waiter who'd spoken it. Claret eyes took their time drinking in the figure before him, silent for a moment. Skin that brought to mind sugar and cinnamon, eyes the color of thick honey… He took another sip of his tea before replying.

"I don't see anything sweet that I don't like."

* * *

The Hush Sound makes lots of songs that get stuck in my head... -SHQ 


	6. Oh, these are my

**51. Regret**

* * *

"What do you regret?"

Cicadas sound, the noise fading peacefully into a calm that can only exist when stars are out and the air still clings to the warmth of a passed summer day. The worn wood of the park bench seems to float on the stretch of tall, deep green grass.

He hasn't answered.

The question was unexpected, but Kai doesn't think abrupt is a good word for it. He turns his head to face his companion, who is slouching forward in that lazy cat way of his. The night feels too pure, too lax to be tainted and strained by lying…so he answers honestly. He has normal regrets, odd regrets, and regrets he is ashamed to acknowledge, but Rei listens with a serenity identical to that of the still moon overhead, in his silence urging Kai to continue. When he is done Rei takes his hand loosely into his own.

"Do you regret being here with me?"

Kai shakes his head slowly, and Rei smiles a slow, white fanged smile, and cicadas sound into calm night.

* * *

The honeysuckles are finally starting to come in- they taste so bland this year. -SHQ 


	7. all

**10. Cold**

* * *

I rub at my throat, waiting impatiently for my tea to cool. I'm tempted to drink it anyway, but that would probably hinder rather than help me getting my voice back. I can't talk above a whisper, which is not good news considering Max and Takao are somewhere around here. 

Suppose they tried something stupid, how am I supposed to call for help? Or yell at them, for that matter?

Caught up in these thoughts, I don't hear him sneak up behind me. I just feel his hands suddenly on my hips, and I jump in surprise.

"Did I startle you?" he murmurs, amusement clear in his voice.

I can feel his breath at my neck. It's warm.

I shake my head. He sees the mug of tea cooling in front of me, and I practically hear his smirk.

"Why don't you say no? Don't tell me you lost your voice. How are you going to tell me to stop?" At this I feel his hands wander, and soon I'm not sure I'd be telling him to stop even if I could say something. "Do you want me to stop?" I shake my head no again, but he just chuckles. "Yes? You do?" I shake my head furiously, but Takao's scream cuts me off.

"REI!!!! IS LUNCH READY???"

Kai laughs, slowly edging away despite my protests. "And it was getting fun, too." In a blink he's gone, the evil bastard. I turn to my tea, intent on finishing it so I can get my voice back and give him a piece of my mind. I lick my lips, bring the cup to my lips, and-

My tea…

My tea is cold.

"Hey Rei, why are you on the floor? Are you okay?"

* * *

* * *


	8. from when I feel silly

**15. Mother**

* * *

"You've got to be joking. Explain. Now."

Kai continued to stare at the woman in the doorway, sitting calmly across from her lipsticked frown. Long black hair flooded down her back, and sharp eyes peered at him suspiciously. He stood.

"What does the K stand for?"

Dr. K did not speak for a moment. The scientist's eyes narrowed suspiciously, her arms coming up to her chest to cross defensively.

"Why do you care? What is your point, Hiwatari?"

"It stands for Kon. Tell me I'm lying."

"_Why do you care_?" she hissed.

"His birthday's coming up. It'd be nice for his mother to be there for his birthday, wouldn't it?"

* * *

K is an excellent letter. -SHQ 


	9. from when I feel

**20. Listen**

* * *

I remember the time that I got lost out in the hills. I was small then, it was back when my dad was still alive and I lived with him. I remember the feeling of being scared so vividly, of feeling helpless and lost. Then I remembered what my dad said to me once, before then: If you listen hard enough, you'll hear something.

I didn't know what else to do, so I did that. It took a while, but eventually I got rid of the panic and the fear and the confusion that had made me as good and blind and deaf. I listened with my ears and my eyes, I listened to the common sense that had abandoned me the moment I realized I didn't know where I was. When I found the search party, the first thing I did was hug him.

After that, it stuck with me. Just listen, Rei. Listen. It can be extremely hard, but it's still a really a simple thing to do, and extremely useful when done correctly. If you listen, you can even hear what someone feels. Even if they can't say it. I know this because Kai doesn't talk a lot, not with words. But if you listen, everything about him is music…at least to me. With my ear to his chest, I can hear in the loud and steady rhythm how much he loves me.

* * *

Don't listen to idiots. -SHQ 


	10. small

**3. Look**

* * *

Optophobia: the fear of opening one's eyes. Kai always thought it was stupid, as far as fears went. You went to sleep, you closed your eyes, and when you woke up, you opened your eyes. End of story. Only it's not.

Because now he sees them together, and he wonders what the odds were that of all people, it was Max who betrayed him. Max, with his innocent, goofy smile and Kodak picture perfect blue eyes. Cheerful, funny Max. Backstabbing Max.

He wonders if Rei knows how truly dead he is inside, now. He wonders if he could ever imagine what Kai feels when Rei so much as looks in Max's direction, how much it destroys him inside. He wonders how they can possibly appear to be so happy together when they have turned his world to hell.

But mostly, Kai just closes his eyes, and prays he won't ever have to see it anymore.

Don't look, he tells himself. Don't look.

* * *

My glasses broke. I'm sad. -SHQ 


	11. open your eyes

**2. Hunt**

* * *

**  
**

No sudden movements.

No loud noises.

Quiet, quiet, quiet...

Undetectable: that was what he needed to be. The shadows aided him, complementing his feline stealth with a cloak that even the fieriest gaze could not penetrate.

His blood pounded in his ears like war drums, and his heart seemed strained wildly in his chest. It was difficult to keep his breathing under control.

But he did not allow himself a single tremor. This was the hunt, and there was no room for failure. For his prey was untouchable, fearless and feared.

Citrine eyes narrowed.

He waited…it had to happen at the perfect moment, the hit or miss golden opportunity of the ambush.

_Now_.

Suddenly he was on top, his prey completely caught off guard, gasping underneath him, unable to move.

Rei let out a low, growling laugh, lowering his head to brush sharp canines against the skin of Kai's neck.

"_Got you."_

* * *

Used to have a bunch of cats. One of them scratched a dog's eye out. I loved 'em.-SHQ_  
_


	12. look, look

**6. Soup**

* * *

Rei knew from experience that a cold ruined one's sense of smell.

So… In theory, he had a decent chance of shoving the vile mixture down Kai's throat before the odor woke him up and he ran away screaming, right?

He hoped so.

Covering his nose with one hand and holding the bowl with the other, Rei dared a peek at the "soup" he had labored so hard to create.

It looked like something from the insides of a mutant horse.

Only worse.

He took a deep breath, trying not to breathe in the nauseating smell too much, and stepped into the bedroom where Kai was peacefully submerged in a sea of warm, fluffy covers. Rei plastered a sugar sweet grin on his face and prayed Kai wouldn't try to kill him for this later.

"I made you some soup. Li's mom taught me how to make it. Look, it's sure to get you better, so just close your eyes and open your mouth…"

* * *

I like the soup left over from a bowl of ramen.-SHQ**  
**


	13. and see

**38. Taste**

* * *

Predictably, it tasted metallic. 

Tangy, but dull at the same time. He observed it carefully, gazing critically at the shiny metal. Grudgingly, Kai admitted to himself that it made a lovely contrast with the light tawny color of the skin there. Its simple shape still managed to be tasteful and pleasing to the eye, not marring or flawing as he feared it might, but instead highlighting and enhancing.

A bundle of midnight strands fell over it, and the Russian brushed them softly aside.

"So is the piercing a no-go, or what?" Rei asked softly, a blush slowly reaching all the way to the new metal on his auricle. "Is it ugly?"

"No. It's not ugly at all," Kai whispered, touching the skin around the new jewelry very, very slowly.

"I like it."

* * *

Look at us, we're chasing wild horses!-SHQ 


	14. open your mouth

**76. Sorry**

* * *

He hates this part. This is the part where he says sorry, and Kai wants so much to be able to be angry for just a little bit longer, for once to be normal and hold a grudge after they fight, just for once. It's juvenile, he knows, but it's also human.

Rei can't, though. He lost the ability to do that a long time ago, on a cold night where a fire burned everything away, he lost the luxury of delusion that it seemed everyone else had.

You're mortal.

You're going to die.

See this, this that you love? This that you care for? This that means everything to you? It's fleeting. And you know what? Once it's gone, you will forget about it, little by little. Sorry. Better hold on while you can. Today's your only shot, and you've already got your regrets-

Kai knows he's terrified of it ending, let alone when they're still pissed at each other over nothing. So he breaks down and apologizes, and Kai wishes he could stay angry, but he can't deny that Rei has a good reason. Kai's sorry for that, too.

* * *

It's Sunday. Let's party. -SHQ 


	15. laugh

**13. Luck**

Lucky lucky red, bring me something home from heaven-

It's a little saying one of my cousins taught me. It doesn't really rhyme as well in English. But here I am, in the middle of nowhere, my bike broken down and water bursting from the sky like the ocean through a piece of tissue. My phone has died a horrible, _horrible_ wet death.

I need to get **home**.

Good for me, though, I'm right where the road splits in two- one leading under a dark bridge, and one to the beginning of a spooky looking woodland.

Nothing left but luck.

Just visible through the curtains of water splashing down, I can see cheerful red smudges on the green of the ground. Bright red flowers…

…leading down the roadside to the Freaky Forest.

Well.

Meh. Who am I to argue?

I bravely jog through the torrent to where the trees crowd threateningly, like bouncers to a shady club. Almost as soon as my bike disappears behind them, headlights shine through the rain. I wave desperately. I need a ride, and unless I see the blood stained axe, this guy is getting the benefit of the doubt.

Nice. The car slows to a stop (a stylish jet black thing, by the way), and a tinted window rolls down. I stare hopefully past the glass, and I'm met with the loveliest, fieriest shade of red I have _ever_ seen. Suddenly I'm all too aware of the sight I must make, sopping wet and wearing nearly all white, with waves of black hair hanging everywhere.

Eck. So much for first impressions.

"Need a ride?"

I smile and nod, because hey, that's always a good thing to do, right? Smile and nod. Well alright. O-kay.

Lucky lucky red, bring me something home from heaven.

I've got a ride and a guy.

Now isn't that lucky?

* * *

Gimme luck over skill any day. -SHQ 


	16. smile

**29. Quote**

* * *

_**She said, Once in a while we have to trust people.**_

**Luke Was There, by Eleanor Clymer**

* * *

"Please, Kai, I can't!"

"Rei,"

"It's stupid, I know, but I just can't- I can't do this!"

"Why not?"

"I'll fall!"

"I won't let go if you don't want me to, I promise."

"Bull!"

"…"

"I'm sorry, Kai. I didn't mean that. I just, I don't know. I mean..."

"Rei. I promised you."

"Just like that time you promised you would quit with the straight shots of espresso before tournaments?"

"That's different."

"Is it?"

"Not really. But once in a while, we have to trust people. Especially me."

"… If I fall, I blame you."

"If you fall, I'll be right there with you."

* * *

I suck at ice skating. -SHQ 


	17. show teeth

**31. Get**

* * *

"_Get me through this. Get me through this. Get me through…"_

The words are a mantra, a steady refrain to accompany the harsh pounding of his heart. Everything is passing in a blur- faces, words, all of it surreal and incomprehensible to his baffled mind. Then, something clear.

Him.

His eyes, his hair, and then at last a sentence that he can understand.

'_**Do you, Hiwatari, Kai take Kon, Rei as your own?'**_

"I do."

* * *

Get hitched in Vegas and I'll send ya a nickel.-SHQ 


	18. I needed a change

**  
37. Run**

* * *

_Step, step, step. _

Breathe in.

_Step, step, step-_

Breathe out.

Run.

Run and don't look back, run as fast and as hard as you can.

Run so you don't have to face it, because when you're like this, nothing can catch up to you.

Not his smile.

Not his kiss.

Not his lies.

You feel that maybe you should be tired, but you're not. You've left all ache and exhaustion far behind you, in the dust where the past belongs.

Where it can never catch up.

If you go fast enough, there are no bad thoughts, no feelings, no memories and no such thing as time.

There is nothing.

But that's all you need, all you desire. So you race towards it, you run towards it, and you don't let it go.

Keep running, and everything will be left far behind. Keep running. Keep running.

Step, step, step.

Breathe in.

One, two, three.

Breathe out.

_Run_.

* * *

Wow, this is kinda vague. -SHQ 


	19. but really just the same

**5. Blind**

* * *

**  
**

A single finger was dragged slowly across his bottom lip, leaving a trail of slow burning across the reddening skin. A sharp nip at his ear followed.

Kai gasped into darkness, and there was something too sultry to be a laugh in reply.

"You like the blindfold, then?" Rei purred, covering his mouth with a long kiss before Kai could respond. Even behind the fabric of the cloth, his eyes screwed shut at the sensation of his lover's touches, which were somehow infinitely more thrilling and intense now that he could no longer see. Abruptly, there was a sinful pair of lips on the pale skin at the base of his neck, jerking sounds from Kai that made the neko-jin shiver.

"We need to use it more often," he whispered, "Now don't we?"

* * *

I should have seen this coming. -SHQ 


	20. the thoughts that came

**67. Leader**

Maybe it was a kink of his.

How else could he possibly even be contemplating whether or not Kai was a good kisser, or if he thought Rei looked good? Kai was not exactly a social butterfly... Or social period.

In fact, his entire demeanor screamed 'Why are you within three yards of me? You are going to go away. Now.'

Physically, yeah, there was no room for argument. The Russian didn't have one of the largest followings of fans for no reason. And even if Rei enjoyed his company, and he could be funny, and witty, and was really not _that_ bad when you managed to talk to him, and-

No.

There wasn't, Rei reasoned, that much to be attracted to, right?

Right.

Yeah, that was definitely it- he had a thing for the totally-in-control leader role… But then, wouldn't that mean he'd find Lee attractive?

Okay, so that wasn't working. Maybe a nice nap would clear his mind. Yeah. Definitely. It usually did.

But... Kai wasn't _usually _sitting on Rei's bed…with that _look_…right?

Or have his mouth so close to Rei's ear, that was definitely out of the ordinary too, right? Or whispering anything like…that…

Rei decided about that time to give thinking a break. It seemed his captain had a thing for cat boys, maybe. Rei didn't want to disappoint.

* * *

O, Kai, you seductress you!-SHQ

**  
**


	21. and filled

**8. Phone**

Rei stared. The plastic, painted eyes of the cow stared back. He waited, but the cow made no noise. Why oh _**why** _had he let Mariah convince him to get a stupid-looking cow for a phone? It was so... so… stupid!

A corny recording of a cow sounded suddenly, making Rei fumble to pick up the receiver.

**MOOOO! MOOOO! MOOOO! MOOO-**

"Hello?"

"What's up, Rei-Rei? This is Mariah! Guess what happened? Guess?"

"…You finally realized that making me buy a phone in the shape of a cow was a horrible mistake and now you're going to give me twenty-three bucks in repentance?"

"Uh, no. Me and Emily got a puppy!"

"Bye Mariah."

He slammed the fake hooves onto the cheerful, grass-green receiver. The sight sickened him. But he refused to turn his eyes away, lest he miss his call. Maybe it was a tad bit pathetic, but he really wanted Kai to call him back. Things had gone good, right? He said he would call Rei back, and Rei really, _really _wanted him to. And so it came to this.

**MOOOO! MOOOO! MOO-**

"Hello?"

"Rei-Rei, that wasn't nice! Don't you want to know what we named him? He's so adorable! He's got little brown spots-"

Rei hung up.

**MOOOO! MOOOO! M-**

"What?"

"-and an adorable little nose, and the _cutest_ widdle paws, and-"

Rei hung up again.

**MOOOO! MOOO-**

"What!"

"-and the biggest, shiniest brown eyes you've ever seen, and-"

Rei slammed the phone down so hard that the cows back left hook almost broke.

**MOOOO! MOO-**

"I don't _care_ about your stupid puppy, Mariah!"

"…I think I have the wrong number."

"Kai? I'm so sorry! I thought you, uh- see, my friend, Mariah, she called, and, uh…"

"I don't think the phone is either of our strong points, so how about you meet me at the park in front of the fountain in an hour or so?"

"Th-that's good," Rei stammered.

"See you then." Kai hung up.

He slapped a hand onto his face, then took a deep breath. The cow gazed at him unblinkingly. Innocently.

Rei snarled.

"Stupid cow-phone!"

* * *

Cow go moo. -SHQ 


	22. my brain

**82. Metal**

* * *

In the dark yellow glow of the street light outside the window, the dog tag shines dully. The characters graven into the metal seem so old- maybe ancient. Rei stares at the object in his palm, thinking it can't have been that long ago that its true owner still lived.

Can't have been that long.

Rei still dreams about him, usually waking up and finding he'd forgotten his voice, his face. The dreams remind him. On those nights -like tonight- he'd get out the dog tag and stare at it until he felt like he'd never be able to forget even the tiniest thing ever again.

The door opens, and the outline of a figure emerges into the dim glow.

For a moment, he almost believes it's him.

But it's Kai, back from wherever it is he sometimes disappears to.

Rei looks back down to the metal in is hand. Kai pads over, careful not to show his surprise at his teammate's still being up. Silently, he sits on the edge of the bed and takes Rei's other hand in his. He doesn't ask, but Rei speaks. Perhaps more so to himself than Kai.

"It was my brother's."

* * *

I'd go crazy if they ever sent my brother to war. -SHQ 


	23. make me insane!

**81. Abuse**

* * *

It's idle hands play dangerous games, you know.

You are- you have become my Russian Roulette. I guess I'm abusing my luck- but these hours of my life drag like days. Forever. And there is nothing but distraction, even if it could be the end of me.

Because you're not worth the risk or the effort, not worth the stress.

You aren't worth it.

I don't care.

I'll abuse my luck as long as you last, or I don't- because it's idle hands play dangerous games.

* * *

I'm a sucker for symmetry.-SHQ 


	24. you've been there, though

**84. Sacred**

* * *

Rei remembers vaguely moist air and the dark of either early not-quite mornings or late, hushed nights. The memory of the moon is clear. He was little, still clung to his still alive mother and still idolized his still alive father.

Long ago, he reminds himself.

He remembers the festivals held in the village then- the bright fires, the costumes and dances that spoke of ancient secrets. The chants and songs that made his heart pound with words and rhythms and voices that seemed as primordial as the mountains surrounding them and the sky above them.

Festival is the only word he can think of for it, but it isn't accurate- what he remembers is something different, something more.

Something wild and holy.

He remembers feeling connected with something beyond his understanding, whether it was nirvana or heaven or spirits or something else entirely- that part wasn't important, but the feeling- that was sacred.

The festivals don't happen much anymore, Mariah says.

He doesn't ask why.

Indeed, he almost forgets, and he would've by now if it wasn't for his cold Russian captain.

His kisses burn.

They are those same bright fires, and they remind him of the songs and the costumes and the subtle electricity of the wonder he felt for it all.

More importantly, they make him feel connected again. They remind him, after all the disappointment and confusion and doubt that came after leaving the village, just what it means to know something sacred.

* * *

Long like spaghetti, but not quite as messy...-SHQ 


	25. so I know

**85. Sun**

* * *

If you're exposed to it long enough, the sun can really put things in perspective for you. Unobstructed and intense, the heat that thing drives into you pushes all your normal thought processes into the air conditioned recesses of the past, the before-the-now, the before-the-heat. And the **light**-

There's a reason you don't stare directly at the sun.

Too much light will blind you, put you directly back into the darkness you were trying to crawl out of. And keep you there for good. Maybe that's why I'm afraid to get into anything with Rei. With him, nothing but that moment matters, and I just can't think the way I usually do.

But what can I say?

Without the sun, there is no life. So I'm not left with much of a choice…I think I'll live

* * *

Heliotrope.-SHQ 


	26. you know

**86. Purpose**

* * *

If he needed everything to have a purpose, if that was what he truly needed to be happy like so many people said (people said a lot of things), then Kai, he thought, might be that. It didn't quite fit, though- even if it was a very cozy answer supposing someone asked his reason for living. Not that that happened on a day to day basis, but still…

Still what? No, maybe Kai wasn't his purpose for living. That was to live. Any other reason seemed absurd. The truth was, Rei decided, that Kai was simply what made living worth the effort. The notion fit better in his heart, he found.

Purpose was boring anyway.

* * *

Philosophy will twist your head in two!-SHQ 


	27. and I hope

**  
92. Skip**

* * *

"You're telling me you've never skipped?"

Kai stared at the transfer in disbelief as he nodded in affirmation. He was going to have to fix this.

"Rei, was it? The bell rings in seven minutes. We'll make a day of it."

"Are you sure? I mean, won't they miss us?"

"How could they? Here's the story: you were sick, so I volunteered to come over to your house and tutor you. Easy as that, trust me."

Unable to put up a good argument, the transfer nodded. Kai smirked. If it was this to persuade him to skip, it wouldn't be hard to persuade him that it was a _very_ good idea to be his boyfriend.

* * *


	28. that's okay

**14. Mine**

* * *

He's possessive.

He denies it, but it's painfully obvious. No one can look at me, no one can be within three feet of me, no one can so much as mention my name without his eyes narrowing and somebody getting _at least_ a warning glare. I know he's not perfect, but it's a bit ridiculous. Usually he's so reserved… I don't think I'll ever see him the same way again after what he did to that fan-girl who got past security and tried to glomp me. I'm almost tempted to pity her.

I can't complain, though. Truthfully, I like it. Nothing in this world can compare to how I feel when Rei puts his mouth to my ear and whispers,

'_Mine.'_

* * *

Gotcha. -SHQ 


	29. no more numbers

**26. French**

* * *

Memories of their trip to France still swung wildly about in Rei's head even after the Bladebreakers returned to the dojo, leaving a sweet, spicy aftertaste in his mouth- like one of his uncle's dishes. The trip left him with a vague, spontaneously overwhelming urge to spout anything and everything in the language.

He enjoyed speaking it, the exotic words and accents were challenging and flavorful in his mouth; with his uncle's help, he was almost fluent. As far as he knew, however, no one else on his team knew the language. This usually didn't bother him, though.

One particularly sunny afternoon while they (He, Max, and Tyson. Kai was nowhere to be found.) were taking a break from training, he'd randomly burst out in a sing-song kind of way, '_Oh cher ! À ce taux, ma crême glacée fondra !_'

Both of them looked at him oddly and told him to speak either Japanese or English. Rei thought it was funny, but as it was an inside joke with himself, he had to admit it was just a bit pathetic as well.

Today, he found himself in the in the un-usual, but not un-pleasant or un-desired presence of his team captain. True, it wasn't an ideal situation. Kai was being the slate and crimson mystery he tended to be, this time while (absorbing?) a cup of pitch black liquid at the counter wile Rei scrubbed at dishes left from an almost but not quite party.

The effects of the sugar still lingered, leaving him on cloud eight- or was it cloud nine? He gave a questioning little hum, and the soap bubbles gleamed with oily, whimsical rainbows in reply.

'_Je me demande_…' he said suddenly, on a whim taking a handful of bubbles, turning around and blowing white specks of the fluffy stuff to drift down thought the air. '_Je me demande... Je me demande si le capitaine voudrait devenir tout humide avec moi?_'

He laughed a bit, not expecting Kai to reply. He couldn't believe he just did that! He was still chuckling quietly to himself when the sultry darkwine voice interrupted him. '. _Peut-être vous devriez lui demander. J'ai parié qu'il dira oui_.'

* * *

-_ À ce taux, ma crême glacée fondra !_ : At this rate my ice cream will melt! (He didn't really have any ice cream, though ; ) 

_-Je me demande... Je me demande si le capitaine voudrait devenir tout humide avec moi_: 'I wonder… I wonder if the captain would like to get all wet with me?

-_ Peut-être vous devriez lui demander. J'ai parié qu'il dira oui._ :Maybe you should ask him. I bet he'll say yes.

* * *

babelfish translator produced the French parts... The only things I know how to say in French are _hello_, _goodbye_, and _I don't know_. -SHQ 


	30. no more names

**88. Impossible**

* * *

The minute hand flicks with a soft sound, and Rei wishes it would just shut up because he can't _concentrate_.

Tala says a lot of things, Kami only knows how much of it's true. So why is he so shaken up just because the redhead said Kai had a thing for him? Sure, okay, he'd been serious, and he'd even been discreet about it, which hinted _savagely_, in Rei's opinion, at his veracity.

But he was still a gossip.

He was lying, had to be. Kai didn't like him, Kai didn't like anyone. Rei knew these things because he knew Kai. A small part of him piques up that this is a good reason to suspect Tala was being honest, because if Rei's already lying to himself about knowing Kai, then he's probably lying to himself about Tala lying to him- confused enough as things are, Rei tells the small part to shut up.

He knows Kai enough, at the very least, to know that it would be impossible to know if Kai doesn't want to show it. So when he asks Kai, very bluntly, and he answers, very bluntly, he finds himself thinking it's impossible to ever know anything for certain about the Hiwatari. Except that he's a very, _very_ good kisser.

* * *

My hair is ornery, and dreadlocks are relatively low maintenance... -SHQ 


	31. just a quiet

**42. Note**

* * *

**  
**

'_**I'll go with you.'**_

Simple writing, scrawled on a scrap of paper by Rei's futon.

The neko-jin smiled slowly, instantly realizing who it was from. Max and Takao were dumbfounded when he expressed his desire to go downtown to the Festival of the Arts the next day. He also hinted at not wanting to go alone, but the very idea was a joke to his two friends, and the Chief was away visiting his aunt.

Kai… He didn't want to ask Kai. He'd been there when Rei had spoken about it, but the neko-jin had opted not to bring it up again.

But a play was so much better if there was someone to laugh at it with.

Paintings were prettier.

Music sounded better.

By the time he was ready for bed, Rei had pretty much decided against going- but that note, scribbled in dark blue ink and with all of four words, made him change his mind. He found a pen, flipped the scrap of paper over, and wrote his reply. The message clutched in his hand, he padded out of his room to where he knew Kai's futon would be, down the hall.

'_**Thanks.'**_

* * *

There are worse things than being stupid- but not many. -SHQ_**  
**_


	32. day of rain

**Wow, has it really been that long since I updated? Heheh. Sorry. Dedicated to SoraItou, Rio Hime, KonsNeko, Nemo Sushi, and all the lovlies who have read thus far. Rock out.**

* * *

**60. Hell **

* * *

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in." 

"Good morning to you, too, Ivanov."

"So… How many hickeys did he give you? Three? Six?"

"Shut. Up."

"Temper, temper. That's what you get for staying up so late…_doing things_."

"Drop it!"

"Christ, Rei, are you _limping_?"

"…Go to hell, Tala."

* * *

Tiger + Wolf Conflict & Fun. -SHQ

* * *


	33. it's not time

**66. Common**

* * *

Driger and Dranzer had to be two of the flashiest blades around.

Rei had commented on this to him, once, because at the time that was one of the rare few things they had in common. Kai thinks that, although things have changed, Rei is still so very much unlike himself in so many ways. Every day spent with the neko-jin remind him of this.

Just the way his mind works, just his habits, the way he speaks… Kai is a world apart from him. But somehow he's so close, so much the same- a part of him. So it doesn't really matter how many things they do or don't have in common, because Kai knows that's not changing.

Besides, he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

The grass is complicated, dude. Seriously. -SHQ 


	34. to watch the clock

**35. Clean**

* * *

"Stay away from my store," the old man spat. "You are unclean! You and your kind stay away!"

Kai stared in shock at the vendor, watched as Rei stood there for a moment before slowly turning and walking away. He would've like to punch the guy, but he had a feeling it was probably a better idea to go after Rei at the moment. The look on his face… Couldn't be a good sign.

"Wait! Wait, Rei, what was that?"

He hurried past the crowds of the market place to find Rei leaning against the wall of an alley, fangs bared, positively fuming.

"We're unclean in their eyes, you know. Us neko-jin. It's the same with a few other of the more secluded villages- just because we're different from them, when we come down from the mountains everyone freaking _shuns_ us. It's ridiculous! Some of them think we're these- these filthy savages! Most of them don't now, but it was like that for so _long_, Kai! That's why hardly anybody leaves the village- they don't want to deal with that! _I_ don't want to deal with that!"

The neko-jin sighed heavily, thumping his head softly against the wall behind him in frustration.

Kai listened to all of this passively, letting Rei vent. Now he walked over to stand beside Rei, joining him in his position leaned against the wall and taking the balled up fist into his hand and twining their fingers slowly. Rei let his head rest against Kai's shoulder, and for a while they let the sounds of busy people and the enticing smells of freshly cooked food wash over them. Abruptly, Kai ended the silence with a murmured question.

"Unclean, you said. What makes someone clean, Rei?"

Rei blinked, not sure what to say to that.

"I don't know," he muttered.

He felt Kai nod before turning to regard him with claret eyes that seemed to glow in the shade of the alley.

"You make me feel clean, Rei. So you must be clean. Does that make sense?"

Rei was still for a moment.

Then he dissolved into light laughter and squeezed Kai's hand. Kai frowned petulantly, which only made Rei laugh harder.

"Truthfully, no, that made no sense to me. But it made me feel better, so it all works out doesn't it?" Kai sighed grievously and kissed Rei's nose, keeping a firm grip on his hand as he turned to exit the alley.

"Quite frankly, I don't care if you're 'unclean' or whatever it was he was babbling about. You're a good person, and that's more than anyone can ask of you."

* * *

Subway makes cookies and pizzas and salads and wraps- oh, and subs. Musn't forget _those_. -SHQ 


	35. It's time to pull up a chair

25. Strangers

There is a stranger beside him.

He looks bizarre. His skin is pale, his hair is two colors, dusk shades of blue and grey. His eyes... Rei imagines the stranger must cry tears of fire for his eyes to be that color. The stranger does not speak. Discreetly, without looking directly at the other, he takes in other details- posture, clothing, scent. Curiousity burns inside of him.

A brieff struggle takes place inside of him, and something breaks, and he dares a glance. The stranger catches him, and their eyes meet for a few seconds that stretch like lifetimes. Rei looks away, and the stranger does the same. But he is no longer strange. He does not know his name, but Rei knows the person beside him. He grins, and plans his next glance.


	36. and the rock

**43. Tiny**

* * *

He doesn't know how this happened- all he knows is that she's soft and warm and so, so _tiny_ in his arms- so fragile.

He's overwhelmed.

Rei is there with him, and he's smiling- and then Kai is smiling, too. He looks back down at her, where she's fast asleep in his hold. She's so small. Kai never wants to let go.

* * *

Babies, puppies- they both drool. So much drool... -SHQ 


	37. crack my fingers

**46. Cookie**

* * *

"How could you do this to me, Kai?"

"Calm down. Alright, I admit I snuck a taste (or two) behind your back. What's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal? _What's the big deal?_ I'll tell you what the big deal is! You BETRAYED me! You said you would never do that again, and then the second I'm not looking you break your promise and- and-"

"Look, Rei, I'm sorry! I just can't help myself!"

"What kind of excuse is that? Well you can just _get lost_ for all I care!"

"I won't do it again, I promise. Forgive me?"

"…Kai, I…Well, if you promise. I really hate staying angry at y- I can't believe you! Again? But you promised! That's it, get out, you cookie stealing bastard!"

"Why can't –_munch_- we just share?"

"Because they're _mine_! _My_ cookies!"

* * *

Cookies will save the world.-SHQ

* * *


	38. start to type

**53. Right**

* * *

The kiss is warm, and he closes his eyes, momentarily forgetting.

The stares. The looks. They can be annoying at times, other times infuriating, and sometimes… sometimes scary. The words he sometimes hears muttered as he passes, either alone or with Kai, make him sick and angry and hurt in a way they have no right to make him.

Because they don't know him. They don't know Kai.

They don't matter.

Because this is right- this warmth, this unity, this love…this is special. This is right.

They just don't understand.

* * *

Kanji are hard to learn, but I'll eat my hat before they beat me!-SHQ 


	39. thirty nine roasted

**62. Rain**

* * *

Water splashed lightly before them from a sunlit sky. An odd display.

The two sat, side by side, on the wide porch, watching. The echoes of plummeting water reverberated peacefully through them- soon, even the normally tenser of the two was relaxed. Just watching the rain and sun. Rei spoke suddenly, peering from the corner of his eye at his companion.

"You know Kai, they say whenever it's raining and you can still see the sun shining, two foxes are getting married. The Rain god and Sun god are both at the wedding, bearing witness to the union."

"Foxes?"

Rei shrugged. Instead, he reached inside his shirt and pulled something out, clutching it tightly in his fist before turning citrine eyes to meet with crimson ones. He unclenched his fist to reveal a simple silver band, smiling at the expression slowly coming across his lover's face.

"I was just thinking… since the Rain and Sun gods are already here, we shouldn't disappoint them."

* * *

Pan's Labyrinth isn't so far away. -SHQ 


	40. with the Sugar Hype

**63. Dub**

* * *

**  
**

_Once you have been dubbed a traitor, you will always be a traitor._

There is a mutual trust between them- he knows this. There will be harsh words and lies, but there is always that trust, that visceral agreement that they are for each other, first and foremost. But he can't help but feel sometimes that he's deceiving Kai.

No matter how many times Kai might say otherwise, he cannot shake the feeling that he is a traitor, that one day he will betray Kai in some way. Betray him and disappoint him just like… Rei doesn't want that. Kai tells him again and again he won't, and he wants to believe him, because he trusts Kai.

But he doesn't trust himself. Once you have been dubbed a traitor, Rei knows, you are a traitor for life.

* * *

Liminality and the flower.-SHQ 


	41. or maybe just

**65. Kiss**

* * *

It's clumsy, because he's not an expert, not even reasonably experienced. After all, he's the heartless Russian bastard. What's a kiss to him?

Why, he's got no clue. It's just Rei's lips to his, anyway. Just pure warmth spreading down to the tips of his fingers, down his back, down to his toes. Just breathtaking heat. It's just his breath mingled with his, trembling, racing, wiping his mind absolutely clear of cognitive thought.

It's just the taste of him, the taste of addiction, the taste of bliss and his soul touching and twining with his.

It's only a kiss.

It's only everything.

* * *

Brigadoon! -SHQ 


	42. go with the flow

**97. Scare**

* * *

Voices struggled viciously against each other in a contest to be the first to drive him insane. Kai thought they all wanted him to do something, he just wasn't sure what.

'…w…WA---waKE UP! WAKE UP!'

Wake up? What? Then the image of a car flashed through his mind, and a dirty little girl with old clothes. And sounds- too loud, too much at one time.

Crap.

Rei was gonna kill him. Playing the hero was Tyson's job, after all. He'd better wake up. Only once one eye was cracked open (the other felt like it was cemented shut) did he realize his eyes had been closed. He liked what he saw.

Citrine eyes, cinnamon skin. Rei. He looked as if he was in the middle of saying something, but upon seeing he was awake, he immediately smiled. Kai felt tired, and was content with the idea of going to sleep once more now that he knew Rei was there when he finally heard a sentence clearly. The voice was redolent of a growl, but very gentle, familiar. Soothing.

'Don't scare me like that.'

* * *

Paranoia, paprika- O, Penelope! -SHQ 


	43. When it comes to this

**1. Beginnings**

Beginnings are tricky, Rei thinks, feeling the warmth of Kai's skin through the fabric of his shirt. They are sitting together (squeezed- it's a tight fit) in the backseat of the van. In front of them, Max and Tyson snore, and in the passenger seat, the Chief mumbles quietly in his sleep. Kai just breathes, deeply, in and out, very slowly.

Rei feels the warmth of his skin through the fabric of his shirt, and smiles, and thinks: Where? When? In the stadium? When he left the mountains?

Or maybe yesterday, when Kai lost his other shoe, and Rei found it, and Kai smiled, quick and unguarded.

When did this begin? Where? Rei closes his eyes and smiles, feeling Kai's warmth.

Beginnings are too tricky. It's how you finish it that counts.

And Rei _does_intend to finish this.

* * *

Yo. Trynna get my groove back... the writing one, anyway. So I'm gonna see what i can do about these here drabbles, do the best I can. 'Preciate some reviews.

Honor!


	44. you never quite know

23** lovers**

* * *

This isn't love. 

Groping in back-rooms, hiding away from prying eyes and eager ears-

His kisses are never gentle. His touches are never gentle.

There are no promises, no cards, no candy, and no fucking flowers, because this _isn't love_.

And he isn't my...

_(We will never be lovers.)_

* * *

**If you don't like V Day, there's always Single's Awareness Day. The acronym is SAD.-SHQ**


	45. Believe me

32 **Need**

* * *

I'm going to hell for this. 

I'm not religious by any stretch, but if there's anything like hell, then one day I'm going to burn there.

I don't _want _to do this. I don't _want _to like it. Touching him (_lightly, so lightly, because he can never know_) while he's asleep, watching him...

As his captain, as his friend, I should know better. This is sick. Sick._ I'm_ sick. But-

I need this.

These touches. Being so close.

It's like addiction- but worse, because I never had him in the first place.

It's like obsession- but deeper, because he's never just on my mind. He's in my blood.

It's sick. It scares me.

But the thought of stopping scares me so much more.

* * *

**Did you know it's against federal law for gay males to donate blood? Well, here in the U.S. anyway. The mind boggles. -SHQ**


	46. this is from the heart

**4 insides**

* * *

Because love can't compare to this.

Because with him as my core, I am _deep _and _strong _and _whole_.

Because my heart is my pledge-

And because when we kiss, I can feel everything inside of him open up like a flower to light.

* * *

**Some things do. -SHQ**


	47. above everything

**7 ****days**

* * *

On March 12th, 10:41 P.M., he kissed me. 

It was almost purely warmth and sensation. It was a promise.

But, like everything good, it didn't last- his plane was boarding and the clock was ticking. I told him not to say goodbye.

It's pathetic, I know, but it's like I can feel his absence _physically_, like a hunger. He calls, and his voice leaves me high... and then I drop...

It's been March 12th for days, and it will be until he comes back.

* * *

**Time has the consistency of crazy string. -SHQ**


	48. play the part

**90 ****home**

* * *

"Look what I found!"

"Incense? Remarkable."

"Hardy-har-har, Kai. Seriously though- it's _just _like the kind they burn back at the Hills. I couldn't resist."

"Are you homesick?"

"Homesick? For the village?"

"Yeah."

"...Tiger Hills is where I grew up. But here, now, with you- this is home."

* * *

**Smells like fish. Not fishy, but like fish. -SHQ**


	49. you love

**74 ****dark**

* * *

Beyond the window, the sun sank beyond the urban sprawl. Red plumes melted into streaks of peach and violet. It was beautiful...

... and utterly lost on him. He watched the sunset with nothing but impatience.

"Rei!"

"Huh?"

"Your shift ended three minutes ago. Get lost, man."

"Oh, right. Sorry. See you tomorrow."

He hurried into the street, intensely aware of the darkening sky. He quickened his pace.

_Almost there,_ he thought.

As if to mock him, the last traces of sunlight vanished as he rounded the corner, running.

_I can still make it in time, _he thought. _I can-_

He gasped as something gripped his arm, dragging him into the dense shadow of an alley. He was pushed against the wall. He couldn't move.

"You know I hate it when you're late," reprimanded a voice, deep and slightly husky in his ear.

"Kai-"

A finger was pressed to his lips, silencing him. Wide eyed, he took in the smirk, the red eyes blazing, the fangs gleaming and getting closer-

* * *

**Dedicated to Vampy, cuz she's worth it like L'Oreal! -SHQ**


	50. and so

**22 Enemies**

* * *

He's not really alive, or if he is, it's in a way that shouldn't work, shouldn't be.

There shouldn't be any room for him in the real world. There's no room for monsters in the light of day.

But he's here, and he's hungry, and damn it all if I'm not more than willing.

"I can't keep feeding you all by myself," I murmur, watching him glide closer, breath already quickening.

His eyes, the color of dark honey, laugh at me. Shades of coal and raven black sweep across my field of vision. His fangs press against my neck.

I hiss, my heart pounding, and a hot tongue drags across my throat, savoring my fear, tasting my excitement. I can't keep from moaning.

There is something too sultry to be considered a laugh in reply.

"Don't you have any enemies?" he whispers, voice smooth and sweet, like poison.

"I'll eat them. You, on the other hand..."

Bite. He bites me and _licks_, touches me, and, god, I can't _think_-

"...I just need to taste."

* * *

_More vampires? Somebody stake her. -SHQ_


	51. although

**95 New Year**

* * *

Fireworks crashed above him, flashing brilliantly across a cloudless black sky. Bladers from teams he knew and teams he'd never heard of jostled around him, whistling, howling, cheering, and generally partying in celebration of the new year. Rei attempted a smile, faltered, and felt his expression melt into indifference.

"Rei?"

He flinched, startled, before offering a genuine (sheepish) smile.

"Kai," he replied, raising his voice a little to be heard over the noise of the crowd.

Kai frowned, crimson eyes glimmering under the fireworks. Rei tried to suppress the heavy feeling in his chest.

"What's wrong?"

Rei blinked in surprise, fumbling for words.

"Huh? I just, I don't know, I, uh... it's kind of stupid," he trailed off, shrugging.

Kai stared, waiting for a suitable answer.

Rei sighed.

He took a step closer to Kai and leaned towards his ear.

"It's just that this is the new year, and... I don't feel any different."

He pulled back with a tendril of anxiety quivering in his gut, feeling foolish.

Kai just smirked, eyes blazing.

He leaned towards Rei so that their noses were almost touching, never breaking eye contact.

Rei stared back, too stunned to move.

"That's just because you haven't made any resolutions yet. See, _I _made a resolution..."

He closed the space between their lips in a simple kiss. Rei felt his eye slide shut, and fought to control himself when he felt Kai whisper against his lips.

"...and I think my year has turned around already."

* * *

_More thrill for your pill! -SHQ_


	52. sometimes

**47. Heart**

* * *

"Do you need any help?"

The words slip past his lips with disturbing alacrity, but he keeps his expression painstakingly blank.

"No, that's okay," replies his friend, brushing back a wayward strand of raven hair.

"Thanks, though."

Kai nods and leans against the wall, thinking he should leave. He watches him pull out a bowl, spices, and rice, wondering how something so mundane can be so pleasing to watch. An easy silence settles between them, broken only by the clatter of a pan on the stove and all the other sounds of him working.

Eventually, there was nothing left but to wait for the food to cook. Rei slumped down at the table with a small sigh. Kai frowned, making a mental note to look up the number for a decent pizza place. Rei could go a day without cooking, and if Tyson or Max complained, they could go hungry.

"Kai?"

Crimson eyes lifted.

Rei was taking something from his pocket- a dark blue, rectangular box.

"I found this in Max's room, and he said I could keep it..." he paused, beckoning for Kai to come sit at the table with him. When the stoic boy complied, he smiled, a single canine glinting sharply and distracting Kai for a few long seconds.

"I don't want to brag or anything," Rei continued, smartly flipping the lid from the box to reveal a deck of playing cards, "But I can show you a trick or two if you want."

Kai smirked, raising a brow in disbelief.

"Prove it."

"Pick a card."

He shuffled the deck with a flourish, flashing and catching them, letting his hands reacquaint themselves with the cards before spreading them before Kai.

"This wouldn't happen to be a trick deck, would it?" Kai asked lazily, promptly snatching a card.

"Ever the skeptic," Rei laughed, eliciting a smile from Kai as he handed the card back over to Rei. The neko-jin deftly shuffled the deck once more before taking a single card from the top of the deck, the back of it facing Kai. Slowly, with a Cheshire grin playing over his lips, he rotated his wrist and revealed the card's face to Kai.

Ace of hearts.

"How?"

"Secret."

Kai shook his head, a slow smile dawning on his face. Rei grinned, letting his thumb cover the tiny painted heart on the card.

* * *

Viva la vida is some kind of awesome. SHQ


	53. it's for the best

**12. Orange**

* * *

"You don't have a prayer."

Rei stuck out his tongue and adjusted his sash, then fiddled with his collar. The white material, in line with his black pants and matching sleeveless vest, was pure silk. The collar, on the other hand, was infinitely less comfortable... in more ways than one. He turned to his companion with a small frown, waves of jet black hair brushing the back of his thighs.

"I feel like a whore," he mumbled.

"That's how you're _supposed _to feel."

"Shut up, Tala."

His friend smirked, crossing his arms. Rei pouted and readjusted his sash.

"It's for a good cause, I just have to remember that," he muttered.

Tala nodded in approval. "You ready?" he asked.

"Sure," Rei answered.

oOo

"WELCOME TO THE 30th ANNUAL AMOROUS ALMS HUMAN AUCTION! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, ARE YOU READY?!"

No, actually. Rei was _not _ready. He'd have to apologize to Tala for lying, because there was no way he was prepared for this.

No one had told him they'd have to wear such ridiculous orange name tags.

No one had told him there'd be so many people.

No one had told him there'd be a sea of bourgeois women **_twice his age_** and with matching predatory expressions.

No one had told him- wait, was that a _guy?_

He swallowed.

Yep. Definitely a guy.

An attractive one.

One who was staring at him with two delicious eyes, blazing, the color of red silk, and-

Well. Maybe...

_Maybe _he was ready. Just a little bit.

* * *

I don't like this one, but the idea wanted to be a story. Fecking blot bunny. SHQ


	54. even if

**11. Red**

* * *

Leaning casually against the door frame, Kai followed the movements of the boy currently tearing the room apart, watching as he dug through mounds of junk and clutter. Seeing as they were at Max's place, Kai was of the opinion that whatever Rei was looking for was as good as gone. But the neko-jin was nothing if not determined, and Kai was content to enjoy the view.

A soft sound of frustration escaped Rei as he pawed through a drawer, his back to Kai. Crimson eyes wandered idly down his signature rope of thick raven hair, following it down the smooth curve of his neck, down his back, and all the way down to the red sash encircling his waist. If apples represented temptation, Kai decided, then the color of Rei's sash was irritatingly appropriate, and the way it was wrapped so _neatly _around that waist, like the ribbon on a present, just waiting to be undone...

"Do you need any help?" Kai inquired.

Rei half turned and shook his head.

"No thanks, it's around here somewhere..."

He trailed off, standing on the tips of his toes as he to rummage around a tall shelf. Kai smirked, the red of Rei's sash reflected in the crimson of his eyes.

* * *

_Life is gold gold gold gold gold gold gold gold._ -_SHQ_


	55. you need to rest

**If you're reading this? Thank you. **

* * *

**18. Black**

* * *

"Rei."

You blink out of your doze, curious. Kai stares at you with no expression in particular. You stare back. He starts to turn away, gesturing for you to follow. You run through The Catalog at the back of your head- today is not a special day, as far as you can recall. You didn't agree to take a walk earlier. He'd made no indication that the two of you needed to talk. The hotel room is quiet and still, disturbed only by the dull hum of the air conditioner.

"Let's go," he says.

You leave the couch and follow Kai out of the door and down the dark hall, silent, just like him. You hadn't realized it was so late. The silence around you is the sort that makes you forget someone could ever speak above a whisper, how any movement could possibly be louder than a rustle, the padding of feet down abandoned halls. You wonder where Kai is taking you. You've done the same thing to him on a few occasions, knowing you can depend on Kai to be there when you need to think things through. He's quiet when you need him to be, and sensible when your own head is spinning.

The two of you step into the elevator. You wince at the bright illumination that spills from the parted doors.

You follow Kai inside and watch as he presses a button, then grimace as the machine abruptly lurches upwards, leaving your stomach behind. He smirks at you, and you narrow your eyes at him, fighting a smile.

The elevator halts to a stop. Outside the elevator doors is an unlit and desolate hall, and you barely have time to wonder about this before Kai strides out and over to a window, which he pushes open. You follow him, frowning a little because you're confused. Is he planning to jump? You're about to voice your opinion of this, but then you see the fire escape. He turns his head back to smirk at you in the darkness before climbing out onto the small metal landing. You roll your eyes, but his warped idea of a joke leaves a smile tugging at your lips.

It's warm outside, the air close and damp.

A short climb later you're on the roof with him, standing on a barren stretch of concrete peppered with vents that hunch like old gargoyles in the dark.

You can just barely see the beach half a mile out, but the smell of saltwater is strong and sharp, carried by a heady breeze. The sky is thick with clouds, moonlight just barely filtering through. You can see the ocean. It rolls out into the night like an endless plane of glass. You gaze out for a time, transfixed.

A small movement catches your eye. Kai has shifted- he's leaning against one of the vents, arms crossed, absently staring at the sky. You frown at him, wondering.

"Bad dreams?" you call.

Your voice sounds too loud in your own ears. It's ridiculous, you know, but you wonder if maybe you should have whispered. Kai looks to you with a start, frowns, and shrugs. You weave between several vents to stand in front him, concerned.

"Tell me about it?"

He stares at you, and you pray to all the gods you can think of he doesn't realize what the intensity of his stare is doing to you. For a long moment it feels as if there's something between your body and his, something strong, growing stronger, something like electricity, and if you reached out to touch it you'd be shocked but you want to anyway-

He shakes his head, severing the connection.

"Bad dreams," he repeats, avoiding your eyes now. "Bad thoughts. I don't know."

He looks out over the ocean with an expression you can't quite place. It makes you uneasy.

You lean against the vent beside him, flippantly ignoring his you've-invaded-my-personal-space glare. You offer a smile.

The glare falters and breaks. Kai sighs, the sound heavy with the undertone of some new resignation.

"Rei?"

"Yes?"

"I'm not sorry."

He leans forward and kisses you. You know logically it has to be a kiss, but it's got to be something more, because time shatters and pieces itself back together, rushing past, blurring everything, leaving you breathless, scared, disoriented. You pull back. Breathe. Breathe.

He doesn't move. His eyes are closed. You bring a hand to his cheek and let it touch, to reassure him, to let you know this is really happening.

"Slower," you whisper, and then your lips are pressing against his.

Crimson eyes snap open in surprise, but a languid lick across his bottom lip eases them shut again.

* * *

_Memorizing lines and fragile things, writing backwards, gnitirw sdrawkcab. -SHQ_


	56. o, let not gusts prevail!

**# whatever, Author's Choice! Happy Halloween! :D**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
**

Let me be brave, just this once.

My hands are sweaty, so I wipe them on my pants. One hand brushes against my pocket, and a chill chases down my spine at the thought of what's inside of it. Why am I doing this to myself? Frustrated, I adjust my scarf and glare at my bedroom door.

He should be here soon. He'll ring the bell just to hear it, knowing he could just shout and I'd be there in three seconds (the walls in my dorm are pretty thin). But he'll ring the bell, and I'll be there in two. He'll grin at me, a little wild and ridiculously beautiful, amber eyes shinning, long hair the color of coal in the dim light of the hallway.

And what then?

We'll go to his dorm, of course, and I'll tutor him like I always have. We'll watch T.V. Maybe we'll play Halo for an hour or so. Eventually I'll have to leave. I'll end up sitting here on my bed, thinking about the way his eyes narrow a little when he's confused, about how when I get close enough I can see the feline curves of his ears, and wonder what it'd be like to touch them.

That's what will happen.

But I don't want it to.

The doorbell rings, and I'm at the door before the sound fully registers. I open the door and there he is- smiling, amber eyes, black hair.

"Ready to go?" he asks.

Am I?

I think about the night that's going to happen if I say yes. I think about what's inside my pocket. I watch as my hand drifts toward it, then reaches in and curls around cool silver. I bring the object into the light, smiling a little. It's a silver chain. Thin, but strong, a thousand silver circles interlocked. Even in this dim hallway, it shines so brightly.

"Come here."

Blinking, he steps forward, and bend a little to loop the chain around his neck.

"For courage," I tell him.

He blinks, his hand slowly coming up to feel the cool metal around his neck. There's something like amazement in his eyes.

"Courage, huh?" he murmurs, lifting his head.

His lips meet mine, warm and close.

"Thank you," he whispers.

I grin and steal another kiss, suddenly fearless.


	57. and away we sail

Normal 0 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:Verdana; panose-1:2 11 6 4 3 5 4 4 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:536871559 0 0 0 415 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

_Gaaah~ the day **after **V-Day! Why am I always late? Oh well. SHQ_

* * *

**16 Purple**

**

* * *

  
**

"Rei…"

"You hate it."

"I didn't say I hated it."

"But you do, you hate it."

"...It's purple."

"It was a great deal! The mileage is wonderful! It's got great speed, the parts are all in perfect condition, it _just_ got an oil change, and the price was extremely reasonable. The design is nice, too."

"Which were all perfectly valid reasons to buy it…"

"But. Go on, say it. _But_…"

"Rei, that is the most disgusting shade of purple I've ever seen."

"Oh, come on! It's not that bad."

"You're right, it's not."

"…Really?"

"No."

"Kai!"

"It's more nauseating than watching Kinomiya eat."

"Like. I. Said. It can _not_ be that bad."

"You're right."

"…Am I?"

"Yes. It's worse."

"You know what? Fine. I'll take it back."

"Really?"

"Yeah. There's just one condition."

"Rei, come on-"

"No, no. Just one little thing."

"_What?_"

"You have to let me top tonight."

"…Rei."

"Yes?"

"…Damn you and your ugly, ugly vehicle."

"Why thank you, Kai. We're flattered."

* * *

_Why should he stay_, _whom love doth press to go_? _SHQ_


	58. looking over the rail

_What, you mean this drabble series isn't dead? Yes, actually. It's not dead, I mean. This little drabble in particular, however, is in celebration of the END OF EXAMS! A whole new world of free time has opened up. It's a special occasion, darnit! -SHQ_

* * *

**41. Shapes**

* * *

It's dark, and sound presses against you like water at the deepest atmospheres of the ocean, weighing you down, giving everything the illusion of slow motion. Insane spectrums of light strobe through the shadows. The heat and press of moving bodies stifles you. You push through until you find an empty corner, a blessed pocket of stillness, and stare out at the silhouetted dancers, reduced to dark shapes in the spastic lighting. A sinking feeling creeps into your gut.

This isn't your scene.

You brood in the corner with corresponding bellicosity. You wonder why that red-headed idiot went through all the trouble of dragging you here if he was planning on ditching you anyhow, but logic never seems to apply to him anyway. You reach to adjust your scarf. It isn't there. Your eyes widen before a dark scowl settles like a storm cloud over your features, and you're overwhelmed by the urge to slam your head against something hard. Repeatedly.

You're considering acting on this urge when someone taps your arm.

"Excuse me… I think you dropped this?"

It's dark, but there's a Technicolor flash of light just as you turn to face him, illuminating yellow eyes, tan skin, and long sweeps of dark hair.

The thumping of the music forces you to speak louder than you'd prefer to thank him, but as time passes and he sits next to you (somehow you end up closer and closer), the words begin to flow with ease. The flash of his eyes under the lights and the honeyed rasp of his voice reduce the rest of the world to so many shapes and noises.

At some point, you realize that you feel right at home.

* * *

_I hold my tongue like you hold your heart._ -SHQ


	59. and into the gale

**69 Thunder**

**

* * *

**

A tremendous crash boomed outside, roaring above the steady pounding of the rain.

Kai Hiwatari frowned at the noise. They'd be forced to train inside the next day, no doubt. With a short sigh, he resumed the laborious task of brushing his teeth. Suddenly, another peal of thunder ripped through the sky, bellowing with such force that even the walls seemed to shudder.

The bathroom lights flickered and died.

Kai narrowed his eyes in the darkness, uttered a very rude epithet, and cautiously felt his way out of the bathroom. The hall was dark, lit only by sporadic flashes of lightning through the windows. Kai walked slowly, with one hand on the wall, towards the room he shared with Rei.

He reached it without incident (barring a stubbed toe, but that stung his pride more than his flesh). He felt around for the door knob, found it, and opened the door at the exact moment that a flash of lightning illuminated the room, followed by an earth shattering peal of thunder that left him momentarily disorientated.

Blinking, he approached Rei's bed, curious as to whether or not he was sleeping through the noise.

The bed was empty.

Kai's brows furrowed in confusion. His teammate had been sleeping when Kai had left to shower, and he didn't recall hearing him leave the room…

"Kai?"

He frowned, squatted down, and peered under the bed.

"Rei?"

"Uh... hi."

Kai narrowed his eyes in disbelief.

"What are you _doing _down there?"

"Well, I was having this dream, and-"

**_BOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!_**

The storm outside sent sound crashing through the walls into their ears. Rei winced.

"...and I ended up sleepwalking, I think. Or, uh, whatever you would call this. Sleep crawling-under-the-bed?"

"...and you're still under there _why_?"

"Because-"

**_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!_**

"_Because _it won't work! As soon as I get back to sleep, I end up back under here. I think maybe the thunder's making me do it, I'm not sure."

"...Move over."

"What?"

"I can't sleep on the bed," Kai explained, "If you're sleeping on the floor."

"Under the bed."

"Same thing."

"Kai, I-"

**_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!_**

"Move."

Rei sighed and shifted, making room. Kai grabbed two pillows and crawled in next to him. Rei buried his face in his arms.

"This is embarrassing," he muttered. "You really don't have to do this."

"I want to."

"But you shouldn't have to! I shouldn't-"

"Sleepwalk?" snorted Kai, shoving a pillow at his despondent teammate. "It's not exactly something you can control."

"Damn you and your logic," huffed Rei, plopping his head upon the pillow with a wry grin.

Kai smirked and opened his mouth to reply, but a bout of crashing thunder cut him off. Rei flinched with every peal, edging closer and closer to his captain. By the time the thunder had abated, Kai could feel the warmth of Rei's body nudged against his side.

"Kai?"

Kai grunted sleepily, flicking his eyes towards Rei, peering at him through the darkness.

"Thanks."

"Don't worry about it. I… I don't want you to be afraid."

Rei laughed, a soft and quiet sound.

Outside, the thunder raged and bellowed. Inside, the two of them drifted peacefully, side by side, into sleep and dreaming.

* * *

_GOD THINKS IN ALL CAPS. SO DOES CHUCK NORRIS. SHQ_


End file.
